


Chronicles of Remnant

by QueenOfRed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Forced Relationship, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRed/pseuds/QueenOfRed
Summary: Welcome to the Chronicles, where anything can and will happen. This will just be a story full of random RWBY oneshots I write with common or rare pairings, so stay tuned 🌺
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan, Cinder Fall/Original Male Character(s), Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee, Cinder Fall/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	1. Daybreak Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Today on the menu we have Cinder x Ruby, where Ruby is a hopeless lesbian. Wanted to write a coffee shop au and this happened

The door clicked open, inviting inside and Ruby Rose certainly took the invitation. The pungent scent of many brews of coffee swirled around her, assaulting to the senses but alluring as well. 

She strode up to the counter to order, finding another customer ahead of her. It was a woman not much older than her with plain brown hair cut short and an odd strip of orange, and she wore a beret. From the way she was angrily yelling at the barista in another language that seemed to be French, she wasn't a native. Ruby rolled her eyes, leaning back with her arms crossed. Her first thought about the stranger?

_What a fucking Karen_

Eventually, the woman seemed to give up as the barista didn't seem to understand what she was saying, angrily storming away with her coffee. Ruby released a breath, thankful she could finally order and walked up to the counter to order as she usually did every day after school. Her silvery eyes met the barista's, and her prepared words died in her throat.

Standing before her behind the counter was a woman she was sure she'd never seen before. To call her attractive would be a massive understatement, as she was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. Burning amber eyes, and a stunning sweep of ashen hair that partially covered one eye and draped over her shoulder, tapering into a silvery fade and soft looking lips that looked utterly kissable...

"Well? Are you going to order?"

The woman's words shook Ruby out of her reverie, blinking a few times before refocusing. "Ah... Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there," she apologized, rubbing the back of her head and averting her gaze out of embarrassment. 

The amber-eyed woman looked faintly amused at her actions, but not at all surprised. Ruby was hardly the first to react like that to her appearance. "So, what would you like today?" she questioned, slipping back into her customer service facade.

"Oh! Strawberry shortcake latte, please," Ruby jumped, replying quickly. God, why did she have to be so awkward...

The woman hummed in response, clicking the order into the machine. "That'll be $3.25."

Ruby fished around for the money clumsily, finally drawing out her wallet and the owed amount of money, placing it on the counter for the woman. 

The woman looked surprised for a brief moment before smiling. "Exact change, I admire people who do that."

Ruby felt embarrassed all over again. The woman's smile was lovely like the rest of her, and she couldn't help but appreciate the small compliment. "I always bring exact change, it's not a problem." She averted her gaze once again in embarrassment.

"Hoh? You come often?" She then leans over the counter, running her tongue over her teeth as her gaze burns into the girl. "I can throw in something special to your order if you want, no extra charge," she purrs, her voice faintly flirty.

"Something... extra? Like what?" Ruby was genuinely curious, not seeming to pick up on the woman's change of tone and thinking nothing of her leaning over the counter. Poor clueless Rose...

The woman's lips crooked into a flirty smirk before she leans further and pulls Ruby closer. "What about my number?" she purrs, her lips drawing back slightly to show a hint of teeth as she grins.

Ruby shivers in the woman's grip, a blush overtaking her cheeks. "I don't... ah... s-sure, I guess," she clumsily replied, stumbling over her own words. 

The woman leans back, releasing Ruby and returning to her original place behind the counter. She then winks at the girl before walking towards the coffee machine. "I'll be right back with your order then."

Ruby just nods silently in response, too embarrassed to form words. The woman was obviously a new employee, and she was attractive, no doubt there, but she wasn't at all experienced with relationships or anything to do with them, she had never had someone show interest in her before and it was all so sudden...

"Here's your order. It's cute how childish your tastes are," the woman chuckled as she spoke, interrupting Ruby's thoughts once more. The woman then turned her amused gaze to the girl again as she slid the cup of coffee across the counter. 

She paused a moment before winking at her once again, lips curling into a flirty smile. "My name's Cinder, darling."

"Cinder..." Ruby murmured slowly, letting the name of the beautiful woman roll across her tongue. She then hurriedly grabs her cup of coffee and turns to leave, not sure how much more of the woman's flirting she could take before simply dying of embarrassment. She blushed once more as she heard Cinder call out to her before she fully left the shop.

"Feel free to call me, darling. I'd love to set up a date."


	2. Gold Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Never heard of it. This time we have Cinder x Yang, where Cinder claims the Firecracker and makes her a slave to her own feelings. Smut ensues ahead, so if you're not interested in that, skip this entire chapter.

Fingers slipped down, curling under the waistband of the shorts, far past the line of decency. It left Yang breathless.

She lay on her back, squirming with her golden hair flowing in waves around her head as she felt the daring hand slip further down, teasing along her slit and eliciting a breathy gasp of the woman's name.

"Cinder..."

The ashen haired woman remained silent, her amber gaze burning dominantly into her own lilac gaze as she slipped a slender finger into Yang's molten heat, feeling her tighten around the digit.

"Beg. Beg for me to touch you, bite into your flesh, fuck you until you're numb. Tell me how much you *need* me, Yang," she purred in that seductive tome of hers, pushing the digit enveloped within Yang's heat further down to the knuckle and then curling it as she teasingly trails her tongue along the blonde's muscled stomach, her searing lustful gaze on the girl teasing just as much as her actions.

Yang rests her head back against the pillows, her chest heaving for every breath as her hand catches in Cinder's hair, giving it an abrupt tug as she rolls her hips forward. She could've sworn she saw Cinder's eyes flutter at the action, but it was gone within the next moment.

"Ngh... Stop teasing and just... fuck me already!" Yang gasps out as Cinder's teasing steadily increases, her tongue darting lower, swiping along her thigh as she sets a painfully slow pace for her finger sliding along Yang's walls.

Cinder smirks triumphantly at her success, deciding to stop teasing the girl as her hand increases the speed of it's ministrations, stretching her with a second finger before long. She keeps her dominating gaze on Yang's own as she dips, swiping her tongue across the clit, evoking an even louder noise to spill from the blonde's lips than the ones she was already releasing, her hips bucking desperately.

"Please... Cinder! Mngh! Please let me cum!"

Cinder's smirk widened as she worked her fingers faster, sliding along the blonde's desperate, clenching walls. She pulled away from the girl's clit enough to speak, her words coming out in a heated murmur. 

"Cum for me, Yang."

Yang obliged, her entire body tensing as she violently bucked her hips against Cinder's hand as she reached orgasm, her walls clenching and tightening around the woman's sinful yet graceful fingers. After what felt like forever, her orgasm finally died down and she slumped to the bed, skin covered in a sheen of sweat.

She was only half aware when Cinder slithered herself up Yang's frame, sliding herself to the blonde's right and cupping her cheek with the same hand. The woman's heated lips pressed tenderly to her jawline, trailing a few kisses along the bone before resting her lips by Yang's ear.

"You're _mine_ , my possession to do with whatever I want," she purred possessively, nipping at her earlobe.


	3. Black Heart, Black Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble about Cinder and Winter meeting in a bar and discussing the unstoppable march of death known as life

They stood feet apart, burning amber staring into glacier blue.

"...Is this seat taken?" the woman with blue eyes questioned, taking care to keep her voice gentle, unassuming.

The amber-eyed woman didn't even spare her a glance, remaining silent as she nursed her drink.

"Cinder..." the icey eyed woman began, gazing across the bar at the dark haired woman.

Cinder stared down into the tumbler of whiskey clutched in her right palm, remaining silent a few moments longer before finally responding. "What do you want, Winter?"

Winter could hear the bitterness in her tone, pausing a moment herself to order a drink, a simple glass of bourbon. She took a sip of the bourbon before returning her gaze to the scarred woman sitting before her. "How long will this go on for?"

Cinder rose to meet her gaze, staring at the Schnee ambivalently. Taking a long drink of her own alcohol, she released a quiet sigh afterwards. "Salem won't stop until Remnant is hers, I can't do anything to stop that even if I desired to."


	4. Breaking the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot that takes place after the Fall, Cinder wanders Vale and runs into a man who makes her deepest sexual desires come to life

Cinder couldn't quite recall through the haze enveloping her mind how she ended up in this situation, but she found she didn't care.

...

She was normally Cinder Fall, architect of the Fall of Beacon and the most dangerous femme fatale around, always in control and dominatrix of everything and everyone around her including nature itself. Yet... she couldn't help but fantasize about her position of power being stripped from her, the thought of someone powerful or cunning enough to make her want to submit to them eliciting a feeling deep inside her of shameful, irrational need. She wasn't sure how to process these urges, but she didn't dare utter a word to anyone about it, for she knew they'd never let her live it down if she did.

And so, here she was in bed with a man she barely knew, but was allowing to fuck her like they were lovers. 

She had met him soon after the Fall of Beacon, after Ruby's attack on her and leaving her with a scarred face and broken pride. After Watts had treated her wounds as best he could, Salem had dismissed Cinder to muddle through her own pool of despair and hatred. She opted to don a disguise and return to Vale on a Bullhead piloted by Emerald to escape her duties for a while. No maidens, no paperwork, no fighting huntsmen or huntresses, just be Cinder for a while. 

That's where she met him, having literally run into him as he exited a building. He recognized her from wanted posters right away, but to her surprise he didn't seem to care about that. He simply grinned at her, commenting, "Wow, I didn't know the gods knew it was my birthday, but I'm not complaining about my present," before winking at her, a soft laugh leaving his lips. Cinder couldn't speak due to her wounds, but he didn't seem to mind. Soon enough, Cinder found herself at his home, having had her interest peaked by the man throughout their conversations, though it was mainly him speaking. Things escalated, and she found herself surrendering to her deepest desires of being stripped of her position of power and being degraded for pleasure. It only helped more that he showed such a lack of respect while he ravaged her.

So here she was, pushed forcefully into the bed, her human hand gripping the sheets while her Grimm arm tore straight through them, her throat burning from her wounds as she released hoarse gasps as the man she had only met earlier plowed into her, his hands gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises as he forcefully yanked her back into each of his thrusts. Quiet grunts escaped his lips as he claimed the criminal below him, stuffing her full of his dick before retreating and then repeating the process. 

The pace of the rough fucking left Cinder dazed, her throat attempting to force out moans from the incredible pleasure but not being able to muster the strength. By no means was she a virgin, but the feeling of him filling and stretching her had pain mixing with the pleasure she was feeling.

Soon enough, Cinder felt the knot in her stomach clenching as she approached orgasm, her hoarse throat finally managing a low moan as she pushed back against him weakly.

Seeing the telltale signs of her orgasm, he sped up a bit as well, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he raced to his own orgasm. Not pausing, he leaned over her back and getting as close to her ear as he could. "You love this, don't you, slut? Being fucked like the whore you are by a man you don't even know, who only wants to use you a cocksleeve," he hissed huskily, the sounds of skin against skin echoing through the room as their hips slap together with his thrusts.

Cinder doesn't reply, letting her face be pushed into the pillows as he fucks her, her face flushing as her tongue slips from her mouth. He notices this, sliding one hand away from her hips to grip a fistful of her hair and yanking it back, eliciting a cracked gasp. He leans into her ear once again, growling huskily, "Who's a naughty girl?"

Cinder feels her entire body flush, the utter lack of respect from the man arousing her all the more. With his energetic thrusts, she feels her pleasure peak suddenly, her orgasm washing over her and leaving her shaking against the bed as her pussy spasms around him. "M-Me..." 

"That's right, you are. You're nothing but a filthy cumslut," he hissed, continuing to fuck the amber eyed woman as her orgasm pulsed through her. He thrust a few more times before slamming into her one final time, his own orgasm taking hold. "Here it comes. Take my fucking cum, you dirty whore!" he grunted, breathing onto her neck as he pulls her hair and buries himself into her tight pussy before beginning to pump her full of his semen.

A broken gasp comes from Cinder's throat as he breeds her, leaving her trembling against the bed as she lays there to feel the warmth of the semen rushing into her womb and settling there.

After his orgasm passes, he slowly pulls himself out of her, the action causing her hips to twitch upwards. His gaze softens as he lets his eyes roam over her form. "Gods, you're beautiful. If there is a such thing as goddesses, you're definitely one of them," he compliments, briefly getting off the bed to grab a few wipes to clean the both of them up before he slides back into bed with her, his arms wrapping around her as he presses her chest against his own and nuzzling into her neck.

Cinder couldn't help but smile at the man she already cared deeply about, snuggling against him as they both gradually fell asleep still naked in each other's embrace.


	5. Fire Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a poem I wrote just now. My inner writer seems to come out at the strangest times, judging as it's currently almost 6 am here as I'm posting this chapter  
> Anyway, enjoy this poem that takes place after Cinder's fight with Raven

A feeling of dread  
Dripping, curling, drowning  
Does it end here?  
Will I ever see the sun again?  
.  
.  
.  
Warmth, curling like a blanket  
Is it a blanket?  
No...  
It's a fiery surge of flame from deep inside  
I refuse to die  
I shall see the light of day once again  
And once I do, you all will pay


End file.
